


One Woman Revolution

by angelt626



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Snark, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelt626/pseuds/angelt626
Summary: Wanted: Seeking person with skills specializing in public relations. Must be able to handle people and situations of all varieties. Enter Bobbi Morse, spy extraordinaire. What If Bobbi was part of the Avengers?





	1. Enter Bobbi Morse

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for MsMockingbird; thank you for believing in me, even when I'm not always able to. It means the world to me.  
> I've had this idea pinging around for a bit, an Avengers AU with Bobbi thrown in, and finally got down to writing it. Provided I'm inspired, there may be more stories to come following this one.

“Hi, am I in the right place for the interview? There was a wanted ad in The Times asking for a PR specialist,” a tall, blonde haired woman stated to the person at the front desk.

“Yes ma'am, you are. Just sign in for me, here's a clipboard with some paperwork to fill out and we'll call you back shortly,” the young woman named Keira replied with a smile.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” The other woman took the board and filled out the papers before being handed a visitor's badge. She looked around the spacious and slightly extravagant room with barely concealed amusement until her name was called.

“Bobbi Morse? Come on back.”

Bobbi was shown to a smaller but still decently sized office, albeit one that was more tastefully decorated and not as ostentatious as the lobby. Floor to ceiling windows were behind a large cherrywood desk, adorning the entire room in sunlight. Several photos of a strawberry blonde woman and a dark haired male graced the walls, making her smile. Except for the office furniture that adorned it and the whirring of an air purifier, she was alone, affording her a few moments to observe the New York City skyline and the office.

The door clicked open, a strawberry blonde petite woman coming in with a welcoming smile. “Hi, I'm Pepper Potts. I apologize for not being here when you were shown in, I had to step out to deal with something for a moment. You must be Bobbi Morse?”

Bobbi held her hand out and shook the other woman's, noting a pleasantly strong grip, but not too strong. “Yes, I am, and don't worry, it's all right. I was just admiring the view of the city you have, it's beautiful.”

“I’m glad you got to enjoy it. Work keeps me busy, so I don’t get to look at it as much as I’d like to.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s not your fault, but thank you. This is what I chose to do, so I don’t mind it, however running a company keeps me extremely busy. It doesn’t afford me time to deal with the news, so I am looking for someone who can help out with some day to day aspects of public relations. Some of it will be with regards to the business, and the rest you’ll learn about as it becomes necessary, but a public relations manager nonetheless, which is where you come in. I’m in the process of trying to get approval on three buildings that will be going up as soon as we get what we need, and I need someone to take over the PR for the company. I’ll need someone who’s good at handling the presses, the paparazzi and situations that are high stress. Still interested?” Pepper summarized, her hands folded over the desk in front of her. 

Bobbi slid an extra copy of her resume across the desk in response, sitting back with a slight smile. “I’m not a quitter, Ms. Potts. There’s very little that I’m scared of, nothing of which you mentioned falling into that category.”

“I think I like you, Barbara Morse.”

“Don’t call me Barbara, please. I can count on less than one hand the number of people who have called me that, and I’m not on good terms with any of them.”

A finely shaped eyebrow rose in surprise and slight alarm. “I see….”

“Sorry, it’s a long story.”

“I’m sure it is. I’ll tell you what: I’ll call you Bobbi if you’ll call me Pepper, and we’ll talk more over lunch, get to know each other. Sound fair?”

“Yes. And lunch? Not that I’m not hungry, you’re just not my type,” Bobbi replied jokingly, attempting for levity.

“No no, not as a date, I’m taken, mostly happily so, even if--well, never mind, we won’t go there. But yes, lunch to discuss things and you can tell me more about yourself then,” Pepper said with a slight pinkness to her cheeks. “Anywhere you’d prefer to go?”

“Not really, no. We don’t have to go out to eat, Ms. Po--Pepper,” Bobbi told her.

“No, it’s all right. Frankly, I’ve interviewed several other prospects, and if there’s one thing I’ve learned after years in the business world, it’s to listen to what my gut is telling me.”

“And what’s that?”

“To see if my initial thoughts about you were right after I saw your resume,” Pepper smiled as she collected her purse and a light jacket. “Let’s go out to lunch, my treat, and that’s final.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Bobbi grabbed her purse with a grin as she stood up, smoothing out her pencil skirt. “Lead the way, fearless leader.”

Pepper’s laugh could be heard up and down the hallway.

********************** 

“That’s some of the best pizza I’ve had in awhile.”

“Thanks. I heard about this place and didn’t think anything of it, then ended up on this side of town by accident and tried it out. Trying to have it delivered is costly, but worth it,” Pepper explained, sitting back with a grin.

“I’ll have to grab one of their business cards on the way out. It’s great!”

“I’m not sure if they deliver where you live, but they do to Stark Tower.”

“Are you trying to bribe me, Pepper? If so, you shouldn’t waste your time. I’ve had plenty of people attempt to bribe me, among other things. Now, if you’re trying to tell me I have the job, then I am all ears.”

Pepper bit her lip and nodded. “Off the record?”

“Who am I going to tell, all my Facebook and Twitter friends? Besides, I don’t even know if I have the job yet or not, so there wouldn’t be much to tell,” Bobbi retorted wryly. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I signed a confidentiality clause in the paperwork I filled out, so until it’s time to go public, my lips are sealed. It doesn’t do me any good to say anything earlier than that.”

“You’re very astute.”

“It’s part of my job. I keep the secrets that need keeping and tell the things that need or have to be told. Sure, I’d like some people to know, but I’m not in any hurry. The last thing I need is for a far off acquaintance to start begging me for Tony Stark’s autograph.”

Pepper crossed her arms with a laugh as she threw a look over her shoulder at two people that were arguing before admiring the woman in front of her. Bobbi was taller than her by at least several inches, and that was without the heeled shoes they both wore. Long blonde hair that came down just past her shoulders, cunning blue eyes, an impeccable sense of style but not too overstated. Bobbi was smart, witty, confident; she’d be an asset to have to anyone. She opened her mouth to speak, but Bobbi had held up her hand and stood.

“Sorry, I’ll be right back.” She then marched over to the same couple, a young man and a woman, whose voices had been slowly rising for the last fifteen minutes. Pepper watched as Bobbi spoke with them, her jaw clenching slightly before she replied. The young woman answered her with her head ducked down, making Bobbi’s hand flash out, grabbing the male by his shirt and hauling him to the front of the pizzeria.

“I see or hear of you so much as bother her again, or hell, if you come back here and bother anyone else, trust me, you are not going to like what happens. Now get out of here before I have to kick your ass and embarrass you in front of everyone, you jerk,” Bobbi snarled as she shoved him out the door. The patrons of the building began to clap and whistle in appreciation, making her spin around and blush a bit, her head ducked down slightly as she made her way back to the table and sat down again.

“What happened?” Pepper asked once the noise had died down. 

“The guy was harassing her. She’d tried telling him no, but he just wouldn’t take a hint. I don’t care for guys like that, so….yeah,” Bobbi explained wryly before sipping at her drink.

“Well, be that as it may, I’m impressed. That only serves to make me feel like I’m choosing the right person for the job.”

“Really?”

“I mean it. Like I said, it’s all off the record for now until your background check comes back and the formalities are complete, but I’d like you to start as soon as possible. I’m pleased with what I’ve seen so far, and I’m sure there’s more that I haven’t seen yet. I’ll see to it that we get a rush put on the paperwork; when can you start?” Pepper explained with a small grin, holding her hand out.

Bobbi shook her hand again, beaming widely. “Well, that depends. Does it matter where I live?”

“Not really, although it might be easier if you lived as close as possible to Stark Tower for travel purposes. If there was a way for you to live in the Tower, I’d suggest it, but there aren’t any residential floors right now, unless you count the bar, and I don’t.”

“Not unless you pass out on the bar, no. Otherwise, it’s just a bar and entertaining space. I can’t see you doing something like that, anyway,” Bobbi retorted, her eyes sparkling as though she wanted to say something more but didn’t dare.

“But you would see To--Mr. Stark doing that, I’m guessing?” Pepper smirked.

“You can call him Tony; the pictures in your office indicate that you two are in a relationship, so it makes sense that you’d call him that. Plus it doesn’t sound like he’s going to be my boss. And from what I’ve heard? Yeah, I could see him doing that.”

“You would be right on both accounts. I’ll be your boss, but not in the strictest sense of the word. We need a PR person, someone who’s good at defusing situations, explaining things concisely to the public. We need someone who’s the best at what they do; you’re that person. If I didn’t think you were right for the job, I wouldn’t say so; you have my word on that,” Pepper told her, softly but firmly. “I’ll let you know about certain items that need to be released and leave it to your discretion on how to do that, but otherwise, there’s very little oversight that I’ll be providing. If you need an opinion on something, I’m willing to listen and provide it, but I have confidence in your abilities.”

Bobbi nodded with a smile. “I appreciate the candor, and thank you for saying that. I’ll do my best to live up to what you’ve read and seen. As for travel, don’t worry about it. That’s all part of the job.”

“All right. I will make sure you get a Starkphone and other goodies before you leave as well as access to the company’s social media accounts. There’s no need for you to have to use your own phone for work,” Pepper replied as she paid for their meal and stood up. “Let’s get back to the Tower so we can take care of the paperwork, get you a security badge, the works.”

“Fingerprints, too?”

“Sadly, yes. Tony’s more than a little….”

“Paranoid?” Bobbi grinned as she stood up and grabbed her things.

“Something like that. Come on, traffic is terrible this time of day and we’ve got work to do.” Pepper lead the way outside and into the car where Happy waited for them. Bobbi followed and slipped in beside her with a grin.

“Yeah, well this isn’t too shabby. We could be in a taxi instead.”

“We could, but we like Happy.”

“Where to, Ms. Potts?”

“Back to the Tower please, and thank you. We have lots of work to do.”

The drive was silent for a bit, giving Bobbi the chance to stare out the window, deep in thought as Pepper set things up on her phone. There was no use in not being honest with her, the redhead would find out eventually. “There’s something I need to talk to you about, Pepper.”

She put down her phone and turned in her seat. “What is it?”

“You saw on my resume that I still work for S.H.I.E.L.D., right?”

“Yes, I did, actually. I’m guessing you’re wanting to make sure that isn’t going to be a problem?”

“Now look who’s observant,” Bobbi smiled with a nod. “I want to do something different than what I’m doing, something I’m capable of doing and can handle, but I just don’t want it to be an issue should a problem come up that needs me to take care of it. I don’t necessarily love my boss, but I do love the work I do, and I don’t want you wondering why there might not be times when I’m not around.”

“I don’t see why it would be a problem. So long as working for S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t impede your ability to do the job, then we’ll be just fine,” Pepper smiled.

“You’re sure about this?”

“Absolutely. While I appreciate the honesty and I’m guessing that can’t be easy with what you already do as a job, I wouldn’t be hiring you if I didn’t think you were competent.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You working for them explains a lot, too. You must handle guys like you did earlier all the time.”

“Eh, it’s an occupational hazard. Guys see me and think ‘hey, hot blonde chick, maybe I should hit on her!’ Then I end up kicking their can and they run off because they got too pushy so I pushed back. Guys usually don’t like it when a girl can kick their ass,” Bobbi shrugged.

“You’ll have to teach me someday,” Pepper smiled.

“I’d be glad to, as long as I’m still around to do it.”

“Don’t worry, I think you will be, unless something drastic happens.”

“Yeah, except disaster tends to follow me wherever I go,” she replied sardonically.

“You seem like you’d be good enough at getting out of them.”

“Also part of the job: must know how to get out of tight spots in a pinch. It comes in handy.”

Chuckling, Pepper grabbed her phone to answer a message. “You’ll make a great addition to the company, Bobbi. I don’t doubt it.”

***********

Bobbi learned up close and personal that Pepper Potts was a force of nature, not to be messed with. The paperwork that needed to be completed was pushed through as quickly as possible so Bobbi could start. She had made sure to talk to Pepper and tell her that she was employed by SHIELD, which after hearing the name, the redhead didn’t seem to have any problems with her future PR person having another job, just so long as Bobbi could handle everything. In the meantime, Bobbi had been contacted by a boss of hers who had extended an e-mail invitation to come see something that she ‘would no doubt find intriguing’. “Well, it’s not like I have anything better to do this weekend. Might be boring anyway.” Her bags were quickly packed and she travelled across the country, got a rental car and checked into her hotel room before getting changed into her tacsuit. Slipping into the vehicle, she made her way to the SHIELD facility in the middle of the Mojave desert, P.E.G.A.S.U.S., happy that the car had extremely dark windows.

She flashed her clearance level badge and stepped forward for the retinal scan at the ID point, followed by the fingerprint scan, blinking several times as the red light and voice confirmed her identity. No one was waiting for her, but that didn’t stop her. The facility wasn’t anything like the Triskelion, and it wasn’t hard for her to find where all the action was. This place was a lab and a place to dissect things, namely The Tesseract, but also other small things deemed too dangerous to be looked at among a wide populace. The Trisk was more of a really nice office building that just happened to have living quarters for the elite few, training rooms, offices, and meeting spaces. Finding an elevator, Bobbi made her way down alone, hanging back a bit as she observed. The bottom most floor of the facility was a beehive of activity; scientists rushing to and fro, desks forming an aisle, and at the center of it: the object of discussion.

“You know, it’s easier to see it if you get closer to it,” a male voice commented, making her turn in place to see who was behind her. He was taller than her by a few inches, a feat in and of itself, wearing all black, like a member of Spec Ops. She didn’t miss the way his eyes trailed up and down her body appraisingly.

“Is that so?” she smirked wryly.

“Yup. I try to avoid it myself, I’m not the science-y type. I’m just here for guard duty,” mystery guy replied with an eyeroll.

“Lucky for me, I am the science-y type, among other things. Bobbi Morse.” She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

“Clint Barton, some people call me Hawkeye,” he gripped hers in a gentle but firm handshake, noting her admiring gaze and a slight smile on her lips.

“They also call me Agent Nineteen or Mockingbird, but it’s been awhile since anyone has called me either of those.”

“Sorry I haven’t seen you around SHIELD before. I like the codename, Mockingbird; I’d call you that.”

Bobbi pulled her hand away gently, having felt…..something. She couldn’t give it a real word, and she didn’t want to call it a spark; that was too corny. “You into archery?”

“What makes you say that?” he asked curiously, an eyebrow raised.

“The eye-sexing,” she quipped. “It was the calluses by the way, on your fingers. They don’t really come from guns, and I don’t see any sticks, so archery was my next guess.”

Clint grinned at her. “Yeah, they are. You had some yourself there. You shoot?”

“Archery? I can, yeah, but I opt for guns if I’m shooting. My preferred weapon of choice though is these bad boys,” she replied as she unholstered her batons and held them up with a grin.

“They’re nice,” he whistled appreciatively, his gaze flickering between the two round, metal cylinders and her.

“Thanks. Wouldn’t mind seeing your bow sometime, or any bits of you that you don't mind showing off,” Bobbi said, making him nearly choke and her grin. “What?”

“You always so forward with guys?”

“Only the ones I’m interested in, sport,” she winked.

“How long you gonna be around for then?”

It would have been hard for her to miss the question that wasn’t asked. “Not really sure, frankly. I got invited here by Fury. He knows I’m into science stuff, asked me to come take a look.”

“Can’t say I’d blame you if you didn’t want to stick around. Middle of nowhere and all that,” he replied wryly, his eyes not meeting hers.

She nudged him lightly and gave him a look when he looked up but didn’t say what she was thinking. ‘Don’t do that.’ Instead, she shrugged. “I might, if I have a reason to stay. Gonna give me one?”

He laughed softly. “Was thinking about it, birdie.”

“Birdie? Really?”

“I didn’t say anything about you calling me sport.”

“Fair enough. And I’d like that,” she said, the corner of her mouth quirked upwards.

They were both so distracted neither of them noticed that Nick Fury had walked up behind them until he cleared his throat. Both of them nearly jumped out of their skins. “You two done here?” he snapped.

“Yes, _dad_. I was just getting to know Clint here, is that a crime?” Bobbi retorted.

“No. Come with me, Morse. Barton, back to work,” Fury ground out before stalking towards the center of the excitement.

Bobbi looked back at Clint, an apologetic look on her face. “Sorry about that. I’m normally pretty alert.”

“Nah, we’re both guilty here. You should go; Fury doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Eh, it won’t kill him. We’ll talk more later, if you’re interested?” Bobbi smiled.

Clint nodded. “The interest will still be here, yeah.”

“Good. Hold that thought, then.” Bobbi turned and moved to catch up with Fury, a smile on her face. She hadn’t expected to meet Clint, but she was glad she had. If her boss meant to keep her here for a long period of time, it might not be so bad with the archer around. 

“There anything that I need to know about, Agent Nineteen?” Fury asked without turning around.

“If my personal life was any of your damn business, maybe, but no, there isn’t. You’re not my father, and we're just getting to know each other. So let it go, Fury,” she told him coolly.

He pursed his lips into a thin line, but didn’t comment further. Good. “It’s called the Tesseract. Have you ever heard of it?”

She examined the object once she got closer, then turned to look at Fury. “Heard of it? It’s been around since World War II, Howard Stark found it in the Atlantic Ocean. Anyone who knows anything in SHIELD knows about this thing, but you know this kind of thing is not in my wheelhouse. I’ve got a Ph.D. in Biochemistry, not magic. It’s not that I’m not impressed; I am, believe me, but there are thousands of other people you could have called in to find out what this thing can do. Erik Selvig, for one. So why call me? Why drag me out into the middle of nowhere, a few thousand miles from home?”

“Selvig is already assisting us with it in observation and research. I got news that you interviewed with Stark Industries, PR position.”

Was there anything the man didn’t know? Gods. “What’s your point, Nick? That I had an interview? People do that every day.”

“It’s not that you had an interview, it’s who you’re going to have contact with that I want you to watch.”

It took less than a second for his words to seep in fully, making her scoff. “So you invited me here to ask me to _spy for you_? On Tony Stark, a guy who's on a one-way road to Paranoia Plaza already? Am I being Punk’D?”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, reality TV show by Ashton Kutcher, was on TV for awhile?” When he didn’t respond, she shook her head and made a tsk noise. “We are gonna have to work on you knowing your pop culture references, this is just sad.”

“You know this isn’t a reality TV show, Morse.” The glare he gave her with just one eye was still threatening.

“Give me one damn good reason why I should do this, and it better not be that you can fire me. I can go freelance, I’m not afraid to do it.” Bobbi crossed her arms over her chest. Movement in her peripheral vision told her that Clint had just moved up to the catwalk for surveillance.

“You’re just keeping an eye on him for the time being. Besides, you can’t tell me you aren’t concerned; you read his assessment, along with everyone else’s being considered for the Initiative.”

“So now, I’m not a spy, I’m your baby-sitter. Get someone else to do it,” she huffed impatiently.

“There isn’t anyone else. Apparently, you impressed Potts so damn much, she won’t even consider taking someone else for the job, and that’s with her having interviewed ten other people before you. You’re the best agent I have, Morse, and I trust you.” He wasn’t being mean; he was simply stating a fact, the fact that he wasn't one to miss an opportunity notwithstanding.

“Fine. I don’t like it, but I’ll do it. Only because I agree with you about Stark. I read his file, and he’s got some issues. Beyond those, his character just needs work, and that’ll become a thing at about half past never gonna happen. If he weren’t such an egoist, I wouldn’t be doing this,” Bobbi sighed.

“When do you start?”

“What, your lackey didn’t include that in their report? Such a slacker!”

“Morse,” he rumbled, his eye glaring at her.

“Relax, I’m kidding. Anyhow, I don’t start till Monday, and not a day sooner. We finished here?” Bobbi asked primly, her eyes on the catwalk.

“Why, have somewhere you have to be?”

“Not exactly. You still want my opinion on this?” she gestured at the flurry of scientists working.

“I called you here, didn’t I?”

Bobbi rolled her eyes as she took a tablet from one of the desks nearby, looking at the readouts. “Honestly? This is alien, it’s completely foreign. Keep it that way.”

“You know why we’re examining it.”

“Yeah, I do, but we have no idea what it’s capable of or what it can do and you want to poke at the bear, day in and day out? Be my guest, but I won’t be part of the fallout. If you want my recommendation, it’s that you should get rid of it, put it back where it came from, in the ocean. At least there, it can’t cause any more trouble than it may already be causing.”

“I’ll take that under advisement. There’s a dossier in my office about the Tesseract, I’ll make sure you get ahold of it before you leave the premises so you have everything. I want your input on this, even if Selvig is looking at it. You’re dismissed.”

Bobbi didn’t need to be told twice; she practically sprinted towards the elevator, tapping at the button forcefully. She expelled a sigh of relief when it released her on the same level as the catwalk. Bobbi disembarked and began looking around with a tiny smile before finding Clint with his legs hanging over the edge. She sat down next to him, swinging her legs a bit. “Hey.”

“Hey. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Fury just wanted me to take a look at The Tesseract, see what my thoughts were on it.”

“You staying?” Clint asked, his voice quiet but hopeful. 

“Maybe, but not permanently.”

“Damn. Wrong time, wrong place I guess.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Bobbi replied with a small smile.

“No?”

“Nope. I mean, we did get to meet each other, so there’s that. Besides, there’s nothing that says we can’t see each other outside of work, right?”

Clint grinned broadly. “No, I suppose there isn’t. And it’ll have the benefit of pissing off Fury, too.”

“Now you’re speaking my language. You here around the clock?”

“Yeah, but I get time off. Got a few days starting tomorrow, actually, so I’m back after a long weekend.”

“Really? That’s awfully convenient, because I don’t have to go to work until Monday, but I do have a thing with a friend that I have to go to,” Bobbi beamed.

“Huh, how about that,” Clint grinned. “Where’s home base for you?”

“New York, you?”

“Small world. I’m there too, or I am when I’m not out in the middle of freaking Egypt.”

Bobbi chuckled, looking sideways at him. “Yeah, I can’t imagine the job here is overly exciting.”

“Eh, I’m in charge of security, so it’s not that bad a gig. Plus you’ll get random drunk idiots trying to break in above, so that’s always a change of pace from being down here.”

“Good point, although I’d have gone cabin crazy by now if it was me.”

“Even if you had someone with you?” Clint asked with a smile.

“Maybe, depends on the person. You got someone in mind?” Bobbi shot back, knowing full well who he meant.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him and see what he says.”

“Well, when you do, let him know I’m interested in going out with him. Tonight, if he’s free.”

“Seriously? You mean it?” Clint blinked, dropping all pretenses.

“Why not? I can’t think of a reason not to. What time do you finish?”

He checked the time and grinned broadly, all of his teeth on display. “Right now, actually, but there’s not much to do around here and I can’t think of any reason why you’d want to stay.”

Bobbi rose to her feet, a grin on her face matching his. “Ha, no thanks! The desert isn't that much fun. I’ve got a hotel room in Henderson that I’m at till I leave. You stay here or you got a place somewhere else?”

“I’m here, actually,” he replied as he popped to his feet.

“Okay. I’ve gotta grab a dossier from Fury’s office. Why don’t you grab some of your stuff and meet me out front in say, ten minutes?”

“Yeah, su--wait, what?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, except I feel like you just propositioned me about staying with you…”

“And if I did, is that so bad?” Bobbi said softly.

“Not entirely, no, I guess not. Just wondering where I would sleep is all.”

“There’s this great invention that exists nowadays called a bed, very comfortable, comes in a few different sizes. I’ll have to introduce you,” she snarked.

“Har de har har. I’m being serious!”

“So am I. I’m in a hotel room, not a hostel. The bed’s big enough for two people, unless you want to sleep on the floor.”

“No, thanks. Been there, done the ride, have the shirt, and don’t want to repeat it unless I have to.”

“Good. You better now that that’s settled?”

“I guess so, yeah. There’s no such thing as slow with you, is there?” Clint asked, eyeing her as though she were a dream.

“Not really, sport. I tend to go at a million miles an hour, and I take advantage of what I can, when I can. We’re both consenting adults; I see no reason why we both can’t do what we want, to hell with Fury, and see where the night takes us.”

At this point, his hand was already loosely being held by one of hers, a hopeful smile on her face. He searched her eyes with his, trying to find some reason or ulterior motive that would make him want to say no and finding none; her face was open, plain, honest. One of the top drawbacks to working for a government agency? Feeling like you couldn’t trust anybody, but for some inexplicable reason, he wanted to trust her. To hell with caution. “Okay. I’ll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes then, should be long enough for me to grab some stuff. You get a ride here?”

“Nope, got a rental car. We can take that if you want.”

“You sure?” 

Bobbi rolled her eyes with an affectionate smile. “Do I look like the kind of person who would do something if they weren’t sure?”

“Well, considering that we only met about an hour ago and here you are, already propositioning me and we haven’t dated, kissed, nothin’? For all I know, you could be,” he replied dryly.

“Well, I’m not, and yes, I’m sure,” she shook her head with a small chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’m more than capable of protecting myself if I need to. Push comes to shove, you can get your own way back here, but otherwise, I’m your ride.”

“Okay. See you in a bit then.”

Bobbi nodded, then made to leave before she turned back and looked at him, seeing him look at her with that same expression on his face: one of utter amazement with a touch of confusion and bewilderment. It was adorable. “You all right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

“Good,” she replied, biting the inside of her lip as she smiled somewhat nervously. Before she could react, he was in front of her. “What is it?”

“There’s….I just….” he stammered, his eyes falling to her lips. Rather than waiting on him, she leaned forward to kiss him, his own lips just a short distance away now…

“Doctor Morse!”

They both closed their eyes in frustration; he let out a growl and she a groan. Damn them to hell, whoever they were. “Yes?” she nearly snapped through clenched teeth, managing to swallow some of the bite but not all.

“I’ve got a large file here for you from Director Fury. He asked me to bring it to you,” the assistant said with a weak smile.

“Be right down!” she called out before turning back to Clint. “Pretty sure the universe is trying to punish us.”

“That’s a very high possibility, birdie. Think anyone would miss him if he disappeared?” he grinned.

“Sadly, yeah. Come on, he doesn't seem to be going anywhere.”

He nodded and squeezed her hand before leading the way to the elevators. “See you soon,” Clint told her as he tapped buttons for each of them, stepping into his to go up to the main level.

It didn’t take her long to retrieve the file and make her way up, where she found him waiting for her. “Do you have some kind of superpower I should know about, like superspeed? I like to know what I’m getting into before I do,” Bobbi smirked wickedly as she led the way to her rental car.

Clint laughed, shaking his head. “Nope, it’s all natural, birdie. You don’t need to worry about that. I just know how to move really fast when I need to, plus I had a go bag ready for whatever.”

“Also convenient. Let’s get out of here, but before we do that, what do you want to eat?”

He eyed her with something that seemed like barely restrained hunger. “That depends, you on the menu?”

She blinked in surprise, managing to not squirm. Now that he knew what she wanted, he had no problem being forward, it seemed. “Food first, then we’ll go from there.”

“Then let’s get the hell out of dodge. I’m guessing there are places for takeout near your hotel?”

“Is the sky blue?” she grinned.

“Depends on the day of the week, it does what it wants,” Clint retorted.

“Yeah, there are plenty of places to eat, and it’s a suite too, with a fully stocked kitchen, so we can cook if we want.”

“Excellent. We’ll decide on the way what or where we want to eat,” he replied as he slipped in on the passenger side.

Bobbi smiled softly as she put her things in the back before getting in herself. The weekend had just gotten much more interesting, in her estimation.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bobbi get to know each other, outside of SHIELD and away from Fury's watchful eye, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks and love goes out to MsMockingbird for being supportive and always being willing to tell me if something worked or not! I appreciate it beyond words, hon!

“So where do you want to eat?” Bobbi asked after she’d been driving for several minutes.

“What’s good?”

“The better question would be what isn’t, honestly. Most of the restaurants in town make great food, I have no complaints about the few I’ve eaten at. My two cents? I say we just order a pizza, open a bottle of wine or something, and I already have dessert if you’ve got a sweet tooth.”

Clint grinned. “We could do that, which I wouldn't say no to, or we could cook. What do you have to cook with?”

“Not much, whatcha looking for?”

“Nope, not telling. Just stop at the grocery store or supermarket closest to your hotel. Dinner’s on me,” he replied.

“Metaphorically or literally? Because I wouldn't say no to the latter, just so you know,” she smirked, watching as Clint shifted in his seat.

“Keep talking like that, birdie, and we ain't gonna make it back to your hotel without a pit stop on the side of the road,” he murmured softly, eyeing her again with that same hungry look.

“Whoops.”

“You're not sorry, not in the least.”

“Not particularly, nope!” she said cheerfully.

“You trying to kill me? Because you're succeeding if you are,” he huffed.

“Me? I would never!” she retorted gleefully, complete with an innocent tone and the most innocent look she could muster.

Clint muttered something about ‘being happy he wasn't driving because she was hell on a guys libido’ which made her laugh. You ain't seen nothing yet, sport.

**********  
“Now are you going to tell me what you're making? I'm curious, and it's driving me crazy,” Bobbi asked as they entered her suite, laden down with bags.

“Nope. Serves you right for teasing me all the way here,” Clint smirked.

“I'm not a tease if I follow through!”

“Technicality. You _were_ teasing me the entire way here, you evil woman.”

“Mean.”

He chuckled as he came in behind her, his laugh turning into a soft whistle of appreciation, looking around the full suite which seemed to be more of an apartment to him. “Damn.”

“Not bad, huh?”

“Not bad at all.”

“Thank you, Fury’s credit card,” she grinned as she sat her bags down.

“How'd you score a suite?”

“Went down on the desk guy,” she smirked, seeing his eyes darken in jealousy before she shrugged. “I didn't, really. Just slipped him a fifty and he was happy to give me a discount.”

“That's it?”

“Well, the boobs helped, I'm pretty sure,” she grinned.

“I'll bet,” he leered at her.

“They did. He kept drooling so much, I almost grabbed a bucket for him.”

“I can't blame him there,” Clint said softly, his eyes roving over her as he worked.

“Sure I couldn't use them to get you to tell me what you're gonna make?”

Clint almost seemed to consider it before viciously shaking his head. “Yeah, I am. Besides, once I start cooking, you'll know exactly what it is, so there won't be much of a surprise to it,” he told her as he began prepping in the kitchen.

She conceded with a nod as she slipped the do not disturb sign on the door handle, shrugging when he saw. “Better to be safe than sorry, as far as housekeeping goes. No matter what happens tonight, I don't think either of us wants to get up early if we don't have to.”

“I wouldn't mind a bit of a lie-in.”

“Me either,” she beamed as she closed the door, locking both the locks that were available and glancing at one of the chairs at the eat-in table.

“It'll be fine, birdie. Between the two of us, we could put down anyone unwanted that came in through hell.”

“What? What makes you say that?”

“You didn’t think I’d seriously come with you without checking you out on the SHIELD network, did you? I’m not gonna lie, I like what I saw, but I had to know what I was getting into,” he smiled wryly with a shrug.

“Can’t say I blame you, our jobs being what they are,” she nodded slowly.

He sighed as he straightened up from grabbing pots and pans. “Sorry, it’s just my damn paranoia, I guess. About...lots of things.”

“No, I get it. If you didn’t wonder about me and only took me at face value, I’d wonder about _you_. And if I’m honest, I’m just as guilty. I did the same thing at the store,” she admitted, her head ducked down. “Believe me, I get it,” Bobbi told him softly, squeezing his hand. A reassuring squeeze back made her smile; they were two people who were both paranoid enough to look into the other person, but not so much that they weren’t willing to take a chance and see where things led.

“Listen, I'm busy here, why don't you grab the first shower while I work?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I'm good,” he smiled, shooing her toward the bathroom. “Take as long as you want.”

“Okay.” She grabbed a change of clothes and slipped into the spacious bathroom before she tried to get out of her tacsuit. She wasn’t going to be _that_ cruel to him, not while he was working with sharp objects and heat. The goggles were easy, but try as she might, she couldn't get out of her uniform. She snarled loudly, twisting this way and that to get the thing to do what she wanted, feeling like she was stuck in a straitjacket. She heard a firm knock on the door a second later.

“Bobbi, you okay?”

She bit her lip. Sure, she could tell him and ask for help, but she didn't want to seem incapable. Fuck it. “Ehh, I can't get out of my tacsuit for some reason.”

“Want a hand?” he offered lightly, no pressure in his tone.

She hesitated for a moment as she tried again to move the zipper and huffed. “Yes, please,” she said exasperatedly. “The door’s open.”

Clint slipped in and admired the bathroom for a second before crossing over to her. She turned around, tugging her hair slightly out of the way with a hiss when it pulled. “What is it?”

“Just give me a second, I’m checking...it looks like a bit of your hair got stuck,” he informed her with a frown.

“Damn it. It'll be quicker to just cut it.”

He looked at her in horror, already shaking his head. “What? Are you crazy?”

“It would be! How long is it going to take you to get my hair loose?” 

Clint chuckled and began working, his long fingers nimble and considerate. “Why, scared to have me at your back for that long? Afraid something might happen?”

Bobbi snorted, realizing that they were closer now than they had been earlier when they'd nearly kissed. She quested backwards with her hips, grinning when she heard him hiss sharply. “That an arrow in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

“Could you get any cornier?” he laughed as he finished before tugging her zipper down several inches, his fingers stroking her skin.

“I could, yeah,” Bobbi retorted with a smirk at him over her shoulder, noticing how close his lips were. He seemed to notice the same because he leaned forward in the next instant and kissed her.

_Oh hell, but I'm screwed._

He didn't just kiss. At first, it was soft and tentative, before it swirled into something else entirely. He kissed like a man who was dying of thirst and she was an endless well for him to drink from. She moved so she could wrap her arms around him, squeaking in surprise when he picked her up and set her on the bathroom counter. His lips traveled swiftly along her jaw to her neck as he tugged at her tacsuit in silent permission. Bobbi pulled her arms out of it, the fabric pooling at her waist, leaving her chest bare. The look Clint gave her made her throb and want to forget about dinner, but then she noticed the smell. 

“Is that dinner I'm smelling?” she inhaled deeply. It smelled delicious already.

Clint nodded absentmindedly, sucking on her neck. “Uh huh.”

Bobbi arched against him with a hum. “Not that that doesn't feel amazing, but if the food burns, the place could burn down too, and while I'd love to say fuck it, we can't.”

“I'd love to fuck you,” Clint smirked as he caressed her hips.

She groaned softly, squirming under him before she pushed at his chest gently. “I'd love to let you, but we agreed, remember? The food first, then whatever comes after thing?”

He pouted and nodded as the space cleared through the haze in his mind. “Yeah, I know. We can still change that if you want.”

“We could, but I'd like us both to be able to make a home run instead of experiencing hunger pains and having to stop for food before we even reach second base,” she smiled wanly as she held her tacsuit up to cover her chest. Her stomach growled loud enough for both of them to hear, furthering her point and making them both laugh.

“Fair enough. Guess I'll be taking a cold shower then.” 

“Not gonna try and convince me to share?” she teased.

He groaned loudly, admiring her. “You're killing me here, birdie. Don't tempt me.”

“You don't look like you're dying,” she smirked, her eyes trained on his crotch. “One part of you is very much alive.”

Clint glared at her half-heartedly without much heat behind it. “Keep it up and I'll change the plan and say to hell with dinner.”

“All right, I'm sorry. Go on,” she demurred.

“Thank you,” he sighed with relief before kissing her quickly and departing.

Bobbi sighed deeply, slipped her clothes off and stepped into the shower.  
**********

She emerged from the bathroom a while later wearing a pair of sleep shorts and a purple Star Wars tank top, the smells of dinner having thickened while she cleaned up. “Gods, it smells amazing in here!”

Clint poked his head around the corner with a smile. “Better?”

“Very much. Tacsuit isn't too uncomfortable, but it's still nice to be in normal clothes.”

His eyes skimmed up and down the length of her body fully, darkening with desire. “Star Wars, really? And purple? Not trying to kill me, my ass.”

“I wouldn't know, I haven't actually seen it,” Bobbi smirked, eyeing him back.

Clint came over a spoonful of red sauce, grinning broadly. “You’ll be able to soon enough, birdie. Here, taste.”

Bobbi opened her mouth as she brought the spoon closer. She accepted the bite with a quiet moan, her eyes closing in bliss as she savored it, licking her lips clean.

“So it's good then?” Clint asked in a slightly strangled voice.

“Oh yeah, it's delicious,” she replied, opening her eyes to see him looking at her like he wanted to devour her.

“Not missing anything?”

“It's perfect. I'm guessing we're having spaghetti?”

“With meatballs and bread, along with wine,” Clint replied as he went back to the kitchenette before he did something stupid.

“Well here's hoping it tastes as good as it smells.”

“You'll like it, I hope.”

She grabbed plates, glasses, and silverware, working alongside him in silence. “It looks like dinner’s done, I think?”

“Yeah, pretty much. The noodles are finished, the sauce is at a simmer while the bread finishes, should be about ten minutes. Why?”

“I think I can manage to keep an eye on dinner. Go take a shower.”

“You sure?”

“Mmhmm,” she said as she set a timer for ten minutes.

“Okay,” he replied, padding off to the bathroom. She busied herself by taking care of plating food for them both and pouring wine, humming softly. Distracted as she was, she didn't hear him come out of the bathroom until she'd turned to survey the table.

“Sorry, I forgot to grab some clothes,” Clint said, ruffling through his duffel bag, wearing a towel around his waist.

“It's--oh,” she trailed off as she looked up, seeing him standing there, his shoulders and hair still wet. The time apart had helped but the fact that he was naked except for a piece of white cotton? The man looked like he'd been carved from a marble statue; perfect abs, gloriously toned arms, wide enough shoulders and back. Also looked like he had a few tattoos. Fuck, there went her libido again. 

“What is it?” he asked absentmindedly as he looked up.

“N-nothing. You sure we need to eat first?” she said, looking at him hungrily.

Clint smirked evilly. “You were the one who wanted to eat dinner and then go from there.”

“An idea which I'm very much regretting,” she retorted.

It was Clint's stomach that growled, making him glare at it. “Damn it, you've gotta be kidding me.”

“You should go get some clothes on,” Bobbi said softly, trying not to squirm. “Or I might do something stupid.”

“Copy that,” he replied quickly, disappearing back into the bathroom.

She leaned against the counter, wondering why the hell he affected her so much. Normally, she was more conservative about the guys she dated, wanting to have gone on at least a few dates before she slept with them. With Clint, the desire to throw all caution out the window was overpowering. They hadn't dated, and she felt fairly confident they'd have sex at least once, if not more than that.

_Because you like him, that's why. You only do this with guys you really like or have feelings for._

Bobbi blinked, not having expected that realization in the slightest. “Fuck,” she muttered under her breath. That wasn't supposed to happen, but here she was. _In for a penny, in for a pound. Buck up, Morse; you got this_. She shook her head to clear it; unpacking all of that would have to wait for the time being.

Clint came out of the bathroom, dressed in a t-shirt and sweats, a smile on his face. “Hey.”

“Hey, ready to eat?”

“That depends on what I'm eating,” he smirked again, admiring her.

“Be a good boy and get your mind out of the gutter, Mr. Barton,” Bobbi grinned, all innuendo. “Eat on the couch or at the table?”

“Too late. And the table is good.”

“Luckily it's all set up. Come and get it.”

Clint grinned. “Oh I'm gonna, trust me.”

“Now who's killing who?”

“You don't look like you're dying,” he parroted her words from earlier as he pulled her chair out.

“Jerk,” she said as she sat down before digging in.

“Whoops.”

“Uh huh, you're not even sorry.”

“Not even remotely!” he chirped as he took his seat.

“What am I getting myself into?” she teased.

“A damn good time.”

“That's to be decided.”

“Hey! I am plenty of fun!”

“Methinks you're more than a bit biased.”

Clint stuck his tongue out at her. “Rude.”

“Don't advertise if you're not gonna follow through,” Bobbi retorted playfully.

“Never said I wasn't going to. Just eating first,” Clint said.

“Speaking of, where did you learn how to cook like this?”

“Former job, long time ago.” His tone was a bit cooler than usual, making her back down on pressing further. If he wanted her to know, he'd tell her.

“Well, you had one hell of a teacher. This spaghetti is some of the best I've ever had, and that includes even from Italy. The meatballs look like you made them from scratch,” Bobbi replied, figuring it would be best to change the subject.

Clint smiled, the corner of his mouth quirked as he ate. “I did, yup. I'm glad you like it.”

“You're welcome. I just wish I didn't have to leave after this weekend, though.”

“It's not the end of the world. We can talk, text and video chat until I'm done out here.”

“Sexting an option too?” Bobbi grinned as she licked her fork clean, enjoying the low moan that that provoked from him.

“I've always been more of a hands-on kinda guy, but beggars can't be choosers when you're on a mission,” Clint replied, licking his lips clean hungrily.

“No, they can't.”

“Can I make a request?”

“You can, yes.”

“Keep stuff that's not safe for work till after hours?”

“Video and phone calls, yes, but no promises on texting,” Bobbi smirked. “Fair enough?”

Clint glared at her, more sexual than anger. “And we're back to you killing me.”

“Sorry not really sorry!” she grinned unrepentantly.

Groan. “You do realize you're gonna pay for that, right?”

Bobbi stroked one of his calves with her foot, a challenging look on her face. “Bring it on, sport.”

“Be careful what you're asking for, little bird.”

“What, for you to have sex with me? To fuck me six ways to Sunday? I know what I'm asking for, and what I want,” she replied smoothly as she sipped her wine, her eyes on his.

He closed his eyes at the images that assaulted him before taking a deep breath and taking care of his plate, aware that she was still watching him intently. “Do you want dessert more, or seconds?” he asked her roughly, his voice thick with want.

She rose from the table with her plate and glass, bringing them over to the sink to wash them. After a few moments of working, she dried her hands and motioned to the freezer. “Well, I do have ice cream here, along with toppings, but I'd rather have you instead.”

Clint growled, and damn if it wasn't the sexiest noise she'd ever heard. Bobbi grinned and backed away out of the kitchen, pleased when he started prowling toward her. She gasped when her back hit the wall, her breath huffing in anticipation as he came closer. 

“Hi there,” she murmured when he was a hairsbreadth away.

“Hi,” he rumbled, his eyes looking her over, filled with nothing but want and promises. “Got anything to say for yourself?”

“Yeah, actually,” she replied, leaning forward so her hot breath teased his ear. “I want you, Clint Barton.”

That delicious growl came again before he kissed her fiercely, all teeth and tongue and just a touch of possessiveness. In the back of her mind, she supposed she should be objecting, but found she didn’t give a damn when he pinned her against the wall with his body. She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck as his hands found their way to her thighs and lifted her up, her long legs wrapping around his hips. “Fuck,” he mumbled into the kiss.

Bobbi giggled and dragged her lips along his jaw, his neck, planting kisses along the way. “Trust me, I intend to.”

“Not if I do it first,” he hummed, grinding against her, loving the gasp she emitted. He swung away from the wall with her firmly in his hands, making his way to the bed intently as she sucked on his neck. “You trying to leave a mark?”

“Maybe. Gonna complain about it?”

“Fuck no. Planning on leaving more than a few myself. That okay?” He placed her gently on the bed.

“More than, just as long as they aren’t where they can be seen. Makeup only goes so far,” Bobbi smirked up at him, her pupils wide with lust.

“Mmm, no promises, little bird,” he grinned as he crawled onto the king size bed after her, echoing what she had said.

“Hey, I have a job to go to on Monday. Gotta be presentable.”

“Oh yeah? Doing what?” he inquired as he nibbled her calf.

“W-working with Pepper Potts. Starktech. New PR p-person,” she stammered as his head moved further up her body, getting to her lower thighs. _Damn him for knowing what he’s doing._

“Sure I couldn’t convince you to stay out here? I’m sure Fury would love it if you did. So would I.”

“Just don’t stop and we’ll see,” she moaned, her legs falling open to allow him space to move between them.

He chuckled with a nod of his head. “Yes, ma’am.” His nimble fingers reached up and tugged at her shorts with more than a hint of roughness. “Lift your hips for me, birdie.”

That seemed to snap Bobbi out of her lust-induced stupor, making her breath catch in her chest. “W-wait,” she stuttered, her hands on his with just enough pressure to make him frown in concern.

“Did I do something wrong?” Clint asked quietly, sitting back on his shins with a confused and slightly hurt look.

“No, not at all. It’s...you’re perfect, actually. It’s just…I know my timing is shit and that I should have said something sooner, but I need to say something before this goes any further.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t…don’t hurt me. Please.”

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sorry for ending it where I did. I needed a good stopping point and it seemed like a good place to do so. Stay tuned for more!


	3. We’re both adults, you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up right where they left off for Clint and Bobbi and they don’t stop. Definite sexy times ahead; please don’t read if you’re not into it!

Her voice sounded so tiny, so damned small, it hurt his heart, and bile rose in his throat as his mind spun in circles, trying to figure out what was wrong. “Wh-what do you mean?” he asked, terrified that he’d somehow hurt her. 

“Just don’t hurt me is all. Try not to, anyway. Not that I think you would, I’m just saying,” Bobbi rambled nervously, as though just suddenly realizing that she was about to have sex and there was a hot guy who was working her like a violin. Clint shook his head, surging up like a tidal wave to kiss her deeply. Rambling on her seemed out of character, when all she’d ever been was confident and sexy and the most gorgeous fucking thing Clint had ever seen. 

He pulled away a moment later, smiling softly at the dazed look in her eyes. “Better now?”

“Yeah huh, but what was that for?”

“Because I wanted to, and because you needed it. Do I want to know who he was?” he asked, quiet and serious.

“He who?” she replied, feigning innocence.

“Give me more credit than that all right, Bobbi? I’m not as fucking stupid as I look,” Clint said through clenched teeth, his jaw ticking furiously.

Bobbi sighed deeply, stroking his cheek calmly even though she was roiling inside. “You’re right, I’m sorry. And to be honest, I don’t want to talk about it. It…..what happened….it was y-years ago. I don’t w-want to think about it, okay? I didn’t bring it up to talk about that, or to kill the mood. I might tell you, someday, but not today. Right here, right now, I just want you and me and you making me feel good and plenty of sex, okay?” 

It was his turn to sigh as his eyes searched hers for answers, reassurance that she was okay. “Swear you’ll tell me if I hurt you?”

“Cross my heart and--”

“Do not finish that, all right? The only thing that could kill the mood faster than what we aren’t talking about is…” he trailed off, cursing himself inwardly as he looked away. A hand nudging his cheek made him look back at her slowly.

“Sorry, I was trying for levity. Guess that was a piss poor attempt,” she muttered, her forehead pressing against his comfortingly. “I’m not going anywhere, and yes, I promise to tell you if you hurt me, but that doesn’t mean that I’m afraid of pain, okay? I like the edge of it, just a tinge, if that makes sense. You caught me off-guard earlier was all. And I don't mind rough, I promise.”

“I wish you'd told me sooner,” he muttered.

“Like I said, it's not something I _like_ talking about, okay? Nothing against you, it's just...most people, they hear about it, and they see me as weak, as a victim.” _I didn't want you to see me that way_. 

His jaw clenched and she could have sworn he'd read her mind. “I would never, ever see you that way, not in a billion years. You aren't weak. Not for overcoming something like that. I know what weak is, and it's not you. Understand?” he said firmly, his hand tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“Thank you for saying so.”

“I mean it too, not just saying it.”

Bobbi smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. “I know you do, which means a lot to me. You’re a good guy, Clint.”

“You’d be one of the few who thinks so, but thanks,” he replied softly, his hands caressing her hips soothingly. “Do you want me to keep going? We can take this as slow or as fast as you want, little bird.”

“Little, really?”

“Yeah. That’s not gonna be an issue, is it?” he smirked.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really.”

“I guess I’ll manage somehow,” she retorted as she moved his hands decisively toward her shorts and lifted her hips. He took the hint and dug his hands inside the fabric of both pieces of fabric and pulled down, almost glacially slow. Bobbi had half a mind to push him along when she felt his lips on her thigh again. “Oh, I should have said something before, but you don’t have to do that, you know.”

“Why didn’t you stop me the first time? You didn’t have any complaints then,” Clint hummed as he kissed his way down to her knees, tugging at her clothes.

“Cuz it felt really damn good, and having a few minutes to breathe gave me time to think and I didn’t want you to feel--”

“Don’t say obligated.”

“Well, I didn’t want you to!”

“It’s not an obligation if I _like it_ , Birdie. Okay?”

“Uh huh,” she said shallowly, squirming against the pillows as she drew the shirt she was wearing upwards and catching his eye. “What?”

“What are you doing?”

“Taking my shirt off. I don’t think you planned for me to wear it all night, did you?”

Clint swallowed convulsively, shaking his head as he tossed her clothes over his shoulder. “N-no, not at all. But I’d prefer not to come like a teenager in my pants at the sight of you naked is all.”

“I’m pretty sure I could get you back up and running in no time flat,” she grinned, one of her hands suddenly on his chest and moving rapidly towards the tent in his sweats. Clint hissed sharply when her hand grazed his cock through the fabric, his hips rocking toward her. 

“I believe you, but I'd rather come inside you, if that’s okay, which begs a certain question,” he groaned, grabbing her wrist gently.

Bobbi snickered and kissed his jaw. “Please don't tell me this is where you ask how many people I've slept with. Not that it's a huge number, but I'm not a nun, either.”

“Hell no! However many people you've slept with is none of my business, and vice versa, unless we both feel like sharing, and right now, I'm not too keen on that idea. No, it's about...protection. I think I have a condom with my stuff.”

“Why do we need a condom unless you're worried about getting something? I made sure to get tested...after, as well as on a routine basis after partners, so I'm clean, and I have an implant. Unless you have something?”

Clint shook his head fiercely. “Not in the least. Not since my last medical check, about a week or two ago, and I've been close friends with my hand for awhile now.”

“Well, it's a good thing we're changing that now then, yeah?” Her hand slipped inside his sweats to circle his cock, making him mumble incoherently. “What was that?”

“I said fuck yes and don't stop,” he moaned.

“I didn’t plan on it, sport,” Bobbi chuckled softly as her hand caressed him slowly. “Why have that conversation now?”

“Huh now?” he muttered, his brain foggy.

“Why are we having that conversation now?” she repeated with a proud smirk. “Most guys wouldn't be bothered to talk about it; it'd be something I'd have to bring up if need be.”

He placed his hand gently on her wrist and tugged, letting out a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a whine. “Sorry, had to stop you so I could focus. And it came up because it's an important conversation, for one, and two, I just didn't think either of us would want to be worried about the possibility of blonde haired babies, you know?”

Bobbi nodded slowly, having been too caught up in how much fun they'd been having to really consider the idea before he'd brought it up to her. Considering that she had an implant, she hadn't worried about it much; it was far beyond effective at preventing pregnancy. Bet he'd make beautiful kids, though, that treacherous voice whispered. Bobbi shoved that thought away firmly, locking it down mentally. True or not, it had no place in what was going on, which at the moment, was a fun-filled weekend. With sex included. “No, that makes sense. And I agree. Thank you for taking a second to talk about it. Like I said, most guys wouldn't have cared and would've already had sex with me before considering it.”

“Yeah, well I'm not other men. They're assholes, okay? I'm not sure what this is, you and me, if I'm being honest, and I don't think you do either, but the least I can do is be sensible about it. Whatever else happens between us, it's up to you, no matter how much I might like it or if I want more. You know?”

Bobbi kissed him softly then, amazed by what he was saying, pulling away with a sigh. “I do know, yes, and it's for that reason that it's going to be up to us, not just me.”

“You sure?”

“More than,” Bobbi nodded with a smile. “We'll talk about it sometime later, but not right now. Because all I want right now is for you to get naked and make me forget my name. Think you're up to it?” 

“I think I can manage that, but in a bit on the naked. I was busy having fun and you distracted me,” Clint hummed as he nudged her to lie back. 

“Is that a complaint I hear?” she grinned as she obediently followed his request.

“What, you mean other than you almost making me come in my pants? Nope. Oh and as for the shirt?”

“Uh huh…?”

“Leave it on,” he ordered firmly as he settled between her legs, looking down at her with hungry eyes like he wanted to devour her. 

Bobbi squirmed but nodded, parting her thighs willingly for him. “Yes sir.”

He smirked and kissed his way up her leg from her knee to her thigh, moving at a slow pace, his fingers busy between her thighs; stroking, teasing. Clint switched to her other leg, making the same tortuous journey up, when he heard a long moan. “Hmm?”

“You're killing me here.”

“I prefer to think of it as being thorough and getting to know my surroundings,” he grinned before he took his first long lick of her pussy, Bobbi’s hips bucking at the contact. He gently laid one arm across her stomach before he began eating her out with fervor, the sounds escaping her music to his ears. Clint glanced up the length of her body, committing the sight of it to memory: her body splayed out, head thrown back, eyes screwed up tightly, fists clenched in the sheets. It was one he could get used to seeing every day if he wasn't careful. He pulled away only slightly, knowing what that would do and wanting that reaction. Sure enough, her eyes found them with a dazed and wondering look in them. 

“Why'd you stop?”

“Because I want you to watch me,” he replied boldly before he sucked hard on her clit, his fingers twitching inside her, knowing just where to stroke. It wasn't long before she cried out, her back arching upward as she climaxed, small beads of sweat on her brow. 

“Getting to know your surroundings, my ass,” she gasped in an attempt to catch her breath. “Fuck me.”

“You do have a nice one, birdie, that I can attest to. And don't worry, we'll get there soon enough. Promise,” Clint smirked at her, despite knowing how she'd meant it when she said it.

“Who do I have to thank for teaching you that?” she hummed, collapsing against the pillows with a contented smile.

Clint laughed, deep in his belly. “You're welcome.”

Bobbi shook her head. “That's not an answer, sport.”

“Nope, and it's gonna stay that way. For the rest of this weekend, that's a rule.”

“A rule, huh?”

“Yeah: no asking questions about the other person's previous partners, no matter what the circumstances. If either of us feel like volunteering the information, that's different.”

“You realize this applies to you too, right?”

“Mmhmm. It's not that I have anything to hide; this weekend isn't about anyone else but you and me, and us getting to know each other, which is why I came up with that rule. Deal?”

“Okay, deal,” Bobbi replied with a nod, relaxing a bit more.

“Good, I'm glad we're agreed then.”

“That's an interesting conversation to have with the woman whose thighs you were just between,” Bobbi remarked casually.

“You'll have to get used to it.”

“Oh really? Are you planning on us having a philosophical conversation after sex?” she teased.

Clint grinned. “Ha! No. If you're able to do that, just means I need to work harder is all.”

“Guess we better keep going to get an answer, hmm?”

“Guess so, but what are you doing?” 

“What's it look like I'm doing?”

“Like you're trying to get me naked when I'm not finished with you yet,” Clint retorted.

“Very astute, yes. And you'll have to play some more later; it's my turn now,” she smirked as she continued to pull his shirt upwards.

“Is that so?”

“Mmhmm. You said we could take it as fast or slow as I wanted, so I am.”

Clint pouted but tugged his shirt off for her, the muscles in his chest and arms catching her attention. “See something you like?”

“Hell yes,” she breathed, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips. “But you're still wearing too much.”

“You're sure one to talk!”

“You told me to keep it on! I was just following your request, but I can take it off if it's bothering you. I wouldn't want to do that to you,” Bobbi replied coyly, the shirt over her head before he could stop her.

It was Clint's turn to stare. He’d only gotten the briefest glimpse of her earlier as they were making out, too consumed with lust to take the time to properly admire her. It was different now; they didn’t have the threat of dinner burning or a lackey interrupting them, which was a vast improvement. He drank her in slowly, committing her to memory. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, except maybe Natasha. He cursed himself inwardly for making the comparison; they were both beautiful women, but in very different ways, and it wasn’t fair to compare them in that way. Nat was an old school beauty, like Lucille Ball; she had looks that knocked your socks off from the moment you met her. Bobbi was a more subtle kind of beauty, more along the lines of Ingrid Bergman; she got even more beautiful the longer you spent time with her, in Clint’s estimation. He wasn’t sure of how long he’d been staring at her, but he eventually noticed that her hands were clenched in the sheets. “What’s wrong?”

She let go slowly, a forced smile on her face. “Nothing, what makes you say that?”

“Because your knuckles are as white as the paint on the ceiling,” he retorted dryly.

“Sorry. I’m just not used to being stared at like that,” she replied meekly.

“No one’s ever looked at you like you were the most gorgeous woman alive?”

“Not so sure about that, sport, but if they did, it’s been awhile since anyone’s ever looked at me that way. Kinda hard to do when you...never mind, forget I said that,” she muttered.

Clint nodded, giving her the same space she’d given him. It was the least he could do. “Fair enough, but yeah, you’re gorgeous.”

“You’re no slouch yourself there.”

“Says you.”

“It’s not just me! You should’ve seen the way these two ladies were looking at you when you passed them as you came out of the store. You’d have thought they’d never seen a hot, muscular guy before in their lives, judging by the way they were gawking, though I don’t blame them. You’re awfully pretty to look at,” she grinned.

Clint shook his head, smiling a little. “Sure you’re not a little bit biased there, birdie?”

“Not biased at all, not in the slightest bit. I’m astounded that you would even say such a thing, and I think it is you who might be biased. Romanoff is definitely prettier than I am, and we both know it.”

“Maybe so, but that doesn’t mean you’re not gorgeous, birdie. You really are.”

“You don’t have to sweet talk me, you know. I’m already in bed with you,” she teased.

“It’s not sweet talking if it’s true. I’m pretty sure there are guys who’d agree with me that you’re drop dead sexy.”

“Well, when you find those guys, be sure to point them out to me, but for now, I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it.”

“Such a rough life, being told you’re sexy by a guy and thinking he’s crazy for saying so.”

Her hands skimmed his sides lazily, trailing toward his hips. “I never said you were crazy, but just to be safe, I should make sure…” she trailed off unexpectedly and before he had time to process what had happened, he was on his back underneath her, her grin triumphant. 

“How did you--?”

“I’m a woman of many talents, sport. You’ll get used to it,” Bobbi smirked as she leaned down, kissing him deeply. Her hips ground against his in tight circles, making him moan into the kiss. He tangled a hand in her hair, tugging gently, as his other slipped between her thighs. She hummed happily as his hand stroked, her own hands working as she pulled at his sweats and tossed them away. “Well, someone's happy to be free of that prison,” she teased at the sight of his stiff cock.

“Someone wants to fuck you,” Clint growled.

“Mmm, I figured as much, but not yet,” Bobbi murmured, one callused hand encircling his length again. He arched his hips off the bed with a low moan, eager for more of her. She giggled quietly before she began pressing kisses and nibbles to his abs, making her way between his thighs in record time. The lack of blood in his upper brain caused Clint to nearly not respond, and her lips weren't helping matters.

“Wh...what are you doing, little bird?”

“What's it look like?”

“Like you're gonna make me embarrass myself in the next sixty seconds because your mouth and hands are evil.”

“Whoops,” she smirked before she closed her mouth around the tip of his cock, her hand caressing him languidly in a grip that was just tight enough. All blood in his body moved south as she hummed, stroked, licked and sucked. Every time he opened his mouth to say something, Bobbi seemed to know it, because she would do something different, making him moan instead. 

Her free hand drifted down to his balls, caressing them in a gentle grip, making him gasp and tug on her hair. She released his cock with a pop, licking her lips and eyeing him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, sport?”

“B-birdie, stop. You're gonna make me come too soon.”

“And that's a problem somehow?”

“Yes! I wanna be inside you when that happens!”

“There you go, still doubting my ability to get you hard again. And did you ever consider maybe I want to make you come this way first?” Bobbi retorted, squeezing him lightly.

Clint groaned. “What you want is important too but-”

“But?”

“It’s…I don’t want to sound like an idiot and I’m going to when I say this.”

“You don’t know that. Tell me.”

He pushed at her gently and sat up on his elbows a wry smile. “You can’t laugh, promise?”

“I’ll try not to, sport.”

“I just...this is our first time together, right?”

“Yeah?”

“So I don’t want to be that guy.”

“What guy, the one that lets the chick he’s having fun with suck his dick? That one?”

“No, I mean, it’s a pride thing. A guy thing, or maybe just a me thing. It’s not that I didn’t like you going down on me, because I’m sure you know I did. It’s just I’d feel weird if I..” Clint trailed off, squirming uncomfortably.

Bobbi frowned as she watched him, the words seeping in through the lust addled haze. “You don’t want to come yet because we haven’t had sex.”

“Yeah. You weren’t doing anything wrong, you were...you were beyond perfect. It’s just a ego thing and I know it sounds stupid,” Clint nodded with a shrug.

“Eh, maybe a little bit, but I can understand it and where you’re coming from and I appreciate you telling me. You just keep on surprising me, Barton,” Bobbi smiled.

“That’s a good thing, I hope.”

“Very good, yes. It definitely doesn’t hurt.”

“So...we’re agreed then? You’ll stop trying to drive me insane and just have sex with me?”

“I prefer to think of it as getting to know my surroundings,” she smirked broadly as she crawled up the length of his body. “But no, I won’t stop doing that. It’s too much fun, and I think you like it more than you want to admit.”

“Really hope you’re not just going to leave me like this,” he teased.

“Does it look like I’m going to do that?” Bobbi grinned as she positioned herself over his cock, brushing the tip.

“For the love of God, stop teasing me!”

She laughed softly before lowering her hips down, her last laugh morphing into a moan as he slipped inside her. “Oh…”

“Sounds about right,” he groaned, his hands on her hips before moving to clutch the sheets and moving them back to her hips, unsure of where to touch her. Thankfully, she gripped his hands and held them to her hips with a smile, stilling on top of him. 

“It’s okay, you can touch me.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, otherwise it’s not as fun. Why?”

“Because...you said not to hurt you. I can get kinda intense during sex and I don’t want to hurt you there.”

“But hickeys were okay, hmm?” she murmured in his ear, nibbling gently.

“Those are, ugh, different!”

“Not really. They’re just bruises in a different place. Tell you what though: you touch me however you want or need to, and I’ll stop you if it gets to be too much, okay?”

Clint nodded slowly, a look of disbelief on his face. “You trust me?”

“Getting there, sport. Just trust that I could kick your ass if it came down to it and you didn’t stop, sound fair?”

“I think I can work with that,” he grinned, moving his hips experimentally and making her hum. “That better?”

“Uh huh…”

When she didn’t offer further comment, he rocked them again slowly, giving her time to adjust. To his surprise, she began to give as good as she got, setting up a slow rhythm of movement, biting her lip in pleasure. He caressed each of her breasts in turn with one hand, the other on her hip as he held on. “Don’t stop, birdie.”

“I hadn’t planned on it. You feel really good,” she moaned, clutching his shoulders tightly.

“You feel pretty damn good yourself, there.”

Bobbi smirked evilly as she rocked her hips faster. “Says the man I’m screwing, you’re biased.”

“Nah, just honest.” He reached a hand between them and began rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. 

“Gonna make me come again way too soon if you keep that up…”

“Kinda the point, Bobbi. Doing my best not to come right now and just keep up with you,” he groaned.

“Can’t...ugh...have that,” she retorted, clenching around his cock as she moved.

Clint hissed through gritted teeth, his free hand tightening at her waist. “Fuuuck!”

“Don’t worry, I am,” she snickered in his ear as their hips met faster, kissing him deeply. Bobbi slid her hands up his sides, scraping her nails against his toned skin with just enough pressure to leave light marks. He moaned gutturally, cursing under his breath and stroking her clit rapidly. “Oh god,” she whimpered, panting, their breaths mingling together.

“Nope, but thanks for the compliment,” he grinned. 

“Ass,” she said breathily as she put her hand over his between her thighs and moving it. Clint took the hint and followed her lead, pleased when she finally climaxed a moment later; her whole body went taut, her back arching against him, her name on his lips in a loud moan. He coaxed her through her climax slowly before his own washed over him, groaning her name against her neck as he trembled. Clint felt more than saw her grin as she carded her fingers through his hair. “So much for having taken showers.”

He laughed softly and kissed her shoulder. “Hey, we’re not paying for the water bill. No reason we can’t take another one later.”

“Later, huh? Just what do you think I am?” she teased, shaking her head.

“Sexy. Gorgeous. Absolutely freaking amazing,” he replied quietly but with a firmness behind it. He wasn’t sure she'd heard him until she froze a second later, her head ducked down.

“Thanks, but you don’t have to let the endorphins talk for you, you know.”

“What makes you think that I’m just talking out of my ass?” He frowned, turning her face gently so he could look at her. “Do you want me to lie to you?”

“That wouldn’t exactly engender trust, so no. Plus I’d be really likely to kick you in the nuts if you did. Just...be straight with me and don’t say what you think I want to hear.”

“Okay, but I’m being honest, so what makes you think I’m not?”

Bobbi bit the inside of her cheek, exhaling through her nose as she slid off of him but continued to straddle him. “Because…you can’t believe or know that those things are true about me. Not when you’ve only…” she trailed off, running a hand through her hair.

Suddenly, Clint understood. “I hate whoever it is that you’re thinking of that made you feel this way.”

“You don’t even know who it is.”

“And I don’t want to, not right now and not till you’re ready to tell me. When you are, I’ll be here, and I’m not going anywhere. Whoever it was, Bobbi, is a liar and an idiot. I meant what I said, and I wasn’t just saying those things. You’re...yeah,” he finished lamely, not saying what he was thinking. _You’re perfect and it scares me how badly I want you already_.

Bobbi smiled shakily, somehow knowing that he was being honest with her, seeing a flicker of something on his face. Almost nakedly so, and while it was nice, it was also terrifying. She kissed him gently before sliding off his lap. “Be right back,” she muttered before moving away to the bathroom. Once the door was closed firmly behind her, Bobbi used the toilet before grabbing two washcloths and soaking them in warm water, using one to clean up between her thighs a bit. Her breath came in shaky bursts as she attempted to get her emotions under control. The last guy who’d told her similar things had only done so because he wanted to get in her pants post her being raped, and that hadn’t gone well. But this was different: Clint already _had_ slept with her, and was saying them now, which was leading her to believe that he wasn't just saying them to get what he wanted. He genuinely felt that way about her, and she could see that he wanted her, as much as she wanted him. She hadn’t felt this way about anyone in quite some time, her last few relationships crashing and burning for a whole host of different reasons, the last of which being that the guy had, in fact, been a liar, and a complete cheater. Regardless of how things had gone for her in previous relationships, and despite the fact that she didn’t know what was going to happen between them, if anything at all, he deserved to know about that bit of baggage. She splashed some cool water on her face and dried off, grabbing the second cloth on her way back out to the bedroom with a small smile. “Sorry about that.”

“You don’t need to apologize, birdie. I didn't...I’m sorry if I made you feel weird or anything,” he said quietly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, holding out his hand for the cloth.

“No, it’s okay. You couldn’t have known that I would react that way, not when most women would love to hear something like that,” she murmured with a shake of her head, stroking at his cock gently to wipe it off. “He was...he was a nice guy, and one that I thought I had something with, but he only wanted to fuck me. He thought he could get me to sleep with him by saying things like that, and I wasn’t there yet. It was after...that.”

Clint’s fists clenched tightly at his sides into balls, his body going stiff. “He didn’t, you know…” he trailed off awkwardly, unsure how to ask the question.

“Rape me? Hell, no. Once I realized that he was only with me because he wanted sex, I kicked his ass to the curb and that was the end of it. Haven’t exactly heard from him since, except for once,” Bobbi breathed out shakily, keeping her gaze focused on her task as she finished.

“Any chance you know where he is and want to share?” Clint joked lightly, the meaning behind his words clear.

“I know where he is, but no, I’m not telling you. He got more than enough of an ass kicking from me as it was before I shoved him out the door, literally,” she laughed softly, her eyes meeting his.

“Damn, and here I was hoping to give him a piece of my mind for hurting you.”

“I don’t need anyone to defend my virtue, thanks,” she replied with a light scowl.

“You sure? I wouldn’t mind.”

“That’s a job more for big brothers, really, and I think we’re past that. No Game of Thrones weirdness here, sport. Besides, I much prefer you like this.”

“What, naked and with my dick in your hand?”

Bobbi grinned and tossed the washcloth in the bathroom before grabbing the pitcher of water and a cup from the table. “There’s always that, yes, but I meant I prefer you as being someone I’m having sex with, not my brother. Gotta have a line not to cross somewhere.”

“Fair enough. Anything else off limits that I should know about?”

“Other than the things that most people would get weirded or freaked out by that aren’t natural? Not that I can think of, but we do have a whole weekend. There’s no rush,” she shrugged and took a long drink before pouring him some.

“Copy that,” he nodded as he took the cup and drank from it before setting it aside. “So...are we okay then?”

“We are, yeah. I think I’m good. And thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being sweet about...that, and trying to make me laugh, but also for giving me space when I needed it even if I didn’t ask for it. And thank you for what you said, really. That was very nice of you to say.”

He moved backwards on the bed and beckoned her onto it, which she was happy to crawl back in with him, sitting up next to him. “I told you, I wasn’t going to push you on telling me things, and I meant that. It’s your choice if you want to share, and the same goes for me. I hope you believe me when I say I didn’t and don’t have an ulterior motive by saying those things,” he told her earnestly.

“I know you didn't. That would have put the kibosh on all of this very quickly if I’d thought that was the case, sport,” she smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss him. He moved forward as well, kissing her with more tenderness than she’d ever thought possible and making her heart ache. She pulled away with a smile, her forehead against his, doing her best to stifle a yawn until she couldn't hold it in. “Sorry, I guess I’m more tired than I thought, plus the pasta isn’t helping with the crashing thing.”

“The post-coital happiness isn’t even a factor? Guess I’ve got to work harder,” Clint teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him without malice behind it. “Ha ha, very funny. No, that’s not as big of a factor as the going from one time zone to a different one.”

“Ugh, jetlag is a bitch. How bad?”

“Eh, a nap for a an hour or two would be great, if that's okay?”

“It’s your hotel room, I’m just here because you invited me,” he smiled.

“I did invite you, and I want you here. Okay?” She replied firmly.

“Yes, ma’am. Nap it is, then.”

“You sure?”

Clint kissed her cheek. “Yeah. I could use some myself anyway.”

“Want me to set an alarm?” 

“Nah, we’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.”

“All right,” she smiled as she slid under the sheet, nibbling her lip. She didn't know what he might want or expect post-sex and didn’t want to ask, so she laid down facing him, watching as he got comfortable. 

“You can be closer if you want, I’m not going to bite, unless you want me to,” he smirked.

“You don’t mind cuddling?”

“Nope. That a problem?”

“Not at all. I’m just surprised you like it is all. Plus it’s more…”

“Intimate?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Sure, yeah, but it’d only be weird if we make it weird. We are adults, you know.”

“Good point,” Bobbi mused before she moved closer slowly, putting her head on his chest and tossing her arm over his waist, his arm winding around hers. She was surprised by how okay it seemed but more so by how _safe_ she felt in his arms. It was something she could become accustomed to if she wasn’t careful, and considering she didn’t know what they were yet, it was best not to go there. “Get some sleep so we can go for round two in a couple hours,” she grinned.

Clint chuckled lowly, his chest vibrating. “You too, birdie.”

“I will,” she said as she closed her eyes slowly, tucking her head down a bit and feeling him do the same. They drifted off to sleep in wonder as to how happy they both felt in the presence of the other person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one took so long to get out. I’ve been dealing with real life issues and whatnot, but I’m very glad I was able to get this done and up. I hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> Also! I’m on Twitter at angelt626 as well if you care to follow me there for updates, etc.


End file.
